1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-bill-dispensing machine, and more particularly relates to a bill receiver of an auto-bill-dispensing machine comprising a plurality of security hooks positioned axially between two positioning plates formed on the two sides of an upper chassis of the bill receiver, and the security hooks are positioned within and against a plurality of blocking grooves of the lower chassis to block the bill passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement and development in electronic industry, the auto-bill-dispensing machines (such as card dispensing machine, ticketing machine or auto-changing machine) are installed in many public places for satisfying the requirement of the consumers as convenience and prompt service. The service provided by these machines are not only for substantially reducing the labor cost but also more acceptable to the consumers for the convenience provided. However, the general automatic vending machines will be under the supervision only in the routine manual storage check-up or maintenance, and when they are not under the supervision by the authorized party, the cards or bills therein can be stolen by using several methods. Referring to the vending machine of a prior art as shown in FIG. 6, which indicates that the conventional bill receiver comprises a frame A, on a side of the frame A has a receiving slot A1 for receiving bills, and on the upper and lower side of the bill passage positioned inside of the frame A fixed with a circuit board B for identifying the bills and a motor device C. Further, at the exit A2 positioned with a security plate D for preventing the bill being pulled out after accepting by the bill receiver A1. As bill is made of soft material and gets damage when being pulled by force, such destructive activity can also break down the operation of the bill receiver. And if a thief uses a harder material, for example, steel wire, metallic plate or alike, to try to pull out the bill, the security device of the conventional is incapable of preventing the bills from being stolen. According, it is highly desirable to improve the structure of the bill receiver to overcome the defects of the prior art.